Just one time
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: its a lemon trade for a friend so dont read if u dont want its OCx America dont read if your going to be spitful


I was sitting alone at a small pond. This week I had came to visit mr. America out of boredom and a break break from brother England. "Hey why you sitting out here?" America askes coming outside carring a bag of McDonalds. "Oh well it was quite and I liked it oh yeah Mr. Lithuania came over and is visiting and Washingtons room. "Oh great but thats besides the point I invited you over to spend time with you." America says placing his hand over yours. You couldnt help but love America and sometimes it seems he even felt the same. "Thats so nice of you America." You say resting your head on his shoulders. America never knew enough about me to truely love me though. "So I wanted to know if later you wanted to catch a scary movie with me?" America asked.

"Yes sure." You say. You got up and went to go get ready.

"Hello Mr. America." Lithuania says walking up to him. "Hello Liet." America says staring into the pond. "You look deep in thought." Lithuania says. "Yeah I kinda am." America says. "Oh really what about." Lithuania says sitting next to America. "Girl trouble." America says. "Well I never thought America would fall for someone." Lithuania says smiling. America couldnt help but laugh. "Anyways I think I may be in love with Sian." America says. "Why not sernade her." Lithuania says. "That doesnt work for real men Liet." Ameirca says. "Well just be romantic before you loose her." Lithuania says leaving catching up with Washington who was going shopping.

Soon you walk out wearing a short black skirt and grey stripped shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of converse. "You ready America?" You say. "Yeah America says getting up and Running towards you grabbing your hand dragging you towards the theaters. "What movie is it?" I asked. "Nightmare next door." America says. "Alright." The two of you enter the theaters and when the movie ended you left. "America you can be such a pusscake." You says laughing. "Shut up." America says. "Lets go get a drink." You says running off with America following behind.

You both enter the bar. Soon you become tipsy. "Come on I think we should go home." America says picking you up. "I love you so much Alfred." You says giggling slightly. Alfred blushes but knows its not you but the booze talking. "Its just the alchohal talking." America says. "N-no I Meant it." You says. Alfred sighs putting you down on the couch when you return home putting a bucket next to you just in case. He goes to lay in his bedroom.

After about and hour you walk into America's room you close removed. "W-what are you d-doing?" America asked nervous. "I want to prove I love you." You says running your fingers up his shirt pulling it up. "Your so toned Alfred." You say rubbing his nipples playfully. America lets out a small moan. "Oh you like that." You say smirking replacing your hands with you mouth licking his chest playfully. "S-stop." America says trying not to sucome to pleasure. You trail you tounge down to his belly button. "nhh." Was all America could let out he could feel himself getting harder by the moment. You pulled down his boxers. "Wow America your so big." You says licking up the shaft. "W-what s-stop." America moans out. you take the tip in your mouth playing with it with your tounge.

America burrys his face into a pillow to hide his moans from the other states living in thew mansion. You sucks on it playing with the tip with your tounge and lightly grinding your teeth against the shaft while your hands play with his balls. America eyes glaze over and he moans loudly into the pillow. "I-I think I might cum soon." America says pulling away from the pillow. You pull away. "Good now lets try something new." You says cupping your chest around his shaft. "what are you doing?" America asked as you start to massage his shaft with your breasts. "Ngh." America says falling backwards. a few seconds later he releases getting it onto your hair and face America lays there panting. "See I love you very much." You says licking the stuff around you mouth. "But sadly I want to be show love to." You says massaging his shaft making him hard again then standing up and sitting right on him letting it slowly slide into you. America couldnt control himself and pulled your face down into a kiss as he bucked his hip shoving it farther in. You fall into the kiss moving your hips in a teasing manner soon the kiss intensifies and so do the movement from Americas hips. He runs his hand down to your hips making you move faster. Suddenly his dick slams into your g-spot making you break the kiss and scream in pleasure. America keeps hitting the spot over and over again till Finally you both reach your peak.

you pull away sweat dripping from your face both of you panting. "Ameirca I really do love you I sobbered up about a hour ago." You manage to make out. "and I really love you to3" America says panting. "I'm glad to hear that." You say.

You and America date for about a year before he proposes to you and you two get married on the forth of july of that year and 2 years later have 2 kids.


End file.
